


JohnLock: Benedict

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling, Eggs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, benedict - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of eggs does Sherlock like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Benedict

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, God, I remember writing random prompts off of the internet. I found them on Tumblr or something. Oh, my God, this is so funny. xoxo

"John?" Sherlock muttered. He glanced around the bed, his vision slightly skewed.  
"What?" John replied groggily, turning over in the bed. "What do you want?"  
"What time is it?" John picked up his phone on the bedside table, and groaned when he saw it was five in the morning.  
"Five am, why?" John asked.  
"Make me breakfast?" Sherlock asked back.  
"It's five in the morning, no."  
"Please?" John sighed and shuffled away. Sherlock turned and pressed himself against John's back.  
"Want some incentive?" he purred. John let out a breath.  
"I'm listening," he replied.  
"If you make me breakfast, I will do whatever you want tonight." John raised his eyebrows and turned to meet the detective's eyes.  
"Doesn't that seem generous?" he wondered.  
"I was trying to be," Sherlock furrowed his brows, "isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" When John didn't answer, he became even more confused. "Did I do it wrong?"  
"No, no, it's just..." John ventured through his words. "You're never generous." Sherlock smirked.  
"Deal?" he smiled wider. John rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, you got me," he said and kissed Sherlock before detaching himself from the sheets and standing.  
A few minutes later, a slight sizzling sound could be heard from the kitchen of 221B. Sherlock walked through the hall and into the living area, sinking into the cushion of his chair as he watched John make his eggs.  
"How do you want your eggs, Sherlock?" John called, and looked to see Sherlock's piercing gaze in his direction.  
"Mm?" he mumbled.  
"I asked how you want your eggs." Sherlock stood and stepped into the kitchen, his face serious when he spoke his next word.  
"Benedict."  
Extended Ending  
"What did you say, last night?" Sherlock asked the next morning.  
"I said something?" John reiterated as he looked up from that day's paper.  
"Not that it matters, but you called me 'Benedict'."  
That was the last time John made eggs for Sherlock.


End file.
